simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 15
De 15e patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 26 maart 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.5.139.1020 voor de PC en 1.5.139.1210 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Het is eind maart en De Sims 4 Aan het Werk ligt bijna in je handen. Maar voordat je met het nieuwe Expansion Pack aan de slag gaat, hebben we eerst een release bomvol nieuwtjes voor je. We hebben NIEUWS! We hebben UPDATES! We hebben paaseieren! We hebben prestatieverbeteringen! We hebben oplossingen! Dus ga lekker zitten en lees verder. We beginnen met… Nieuw Wat is er nieuw voor Bouwen? *Kelders! **Bouw twee niveaus onder de grond voor het ultieme woondomein. **Het keldergereedschap vind je in Bouwen naast het muurgereedschap. Dus pak je gereedschap en ga aan de slag. *Daarnaast is een extra verdieping bovengronds beschikbaar. Dus in totaal zijn er nu vier verdiepingen bovengronds en twee verdiepingen ondergronds beschikbaar. *Kavel verplaatsen is nu een optie onder 'Kavel en huis verplaatsen' in Bouwen en kan gebruikt worden om het hele kavel op te pakken en rond te draaien. Je kunt ook de sneltoets Y gebruiken om toegang te krijgen tot het gereedschap. *Je kunt nu kavels via de galerie downloaden die groter zijn dan je huidige kavel en ze bijsnijden om ze passend te maken. Wat is er nieuw in de game? *Schilderen door referentie is een nieuwe optie van de schildersezel waarmee Sims familieportretten, landschappen of alles wat ze kunnen bedenken kunnen schilderen! *We hebben een werkboek toegevoegd, gevonden in het telefoonmenu, onder een klein knopje boven aan het menu. ◦Als je Sims nu tuinieren of vissen en ze doen ontdekkingen (zoals stekrecepten of welk aas welke vis vangt) worden deze ontdekkingen opgeslagen in je werkboek. *Je Sims kunnen nu relaties opbouwen met hun collega's en klasgenoten. ◦Acties die je kunt uitvoeren terwijl je Sim op school/werk is, zijn bijgewerkt zodat je meer collega's/klasgenoten kunt ontmoeten om er een relatie mee op te bouwen. *Niet-speelbare Sims kunnen nu een baan hebben! ◦De interactie 'Naar carrière' vragen is bijgewerkt om informatie over carrières te bieden van de Sims die je ontmoet. **De informatie die je ontdekt vind je in het relatiepaneel. Houd de muis boven het portretje van je Sims om hun carrière te bekijken, hun schema, of ze op een locatie werken (zoals de bartender) en waar ze werken. *Maximaal! **Zodra je de top van een carrière bereikt, is er alle reden voor om goed te blijven presteren omdat je nu beloningen en promoties kunt gaan verdienen. *We hebben de interface aangepast zodat je werelden kunt kiezen om naar toe te reizen en in te spelen. Klik op het icoontje in de linker bovenhoek van de kaart om het uit te proberen. Wat is er nieuw in materiaal? *Onze eerste uitdagingbeloningen zijn hier! Een nieuw kapsel voor vrouwelijke en mannelijke Sims. Je vindt ze in Creëer-een-Sim. *Tuinkabouters zijn nieuw! Dat wil zeggen, deze tuinkabouters zijn nieuw! **Flappie de tuinkabouter is beschikbaar voor woondecoratie. **En als je dapper bent aangelegd… Kabouter van Kabouterland heeft zich ook in onze catalogus verstopt. Wat is er nieuw in de galerie? *In je Spelersprofiel kun je nu zien wie jou volgen. *De bestandsgrootte voor downloads is nu beschikbaar in de galerie. Zin in een uitdaging? De Paaseierenjacht gaat van start! In april kun je op zoek gaan naar tien decoratieve eieren, elk met een ander ontwerp, te vinden op verschillende locaties in de wereld. Bij elk ei dat je verzamelt, wordt je verzamelinginformatie bijgewerkt in het paneel Huishoudencollecties. Je kunt meerdere eieren met hetzelfde ontwerp verzamelen, maar die tellen dan niet mee voor de collectie. Verzamel alle tien verschillende eieren om een beloning te ontgrendelen… het is groot, zacht, en zou wel eens een paashaas kunnen zijn. Maar dat heb je niet van mij. Prestatie Het ontwikkelingsteam is druk bezig geweest met het verbeteren van de prestatie van verschillende systemen in de game. Sommige zijn nauwelijks merkbaar, hier en daar wordt er een milliseconde vanaf gesnoept, maar andere verbeteringen springen meer in het oog. Ik zal mijn best doen om het technisch jargon tot een minimum te beperken. *Het nemen van beslissingen tijdens het spelen, heeft nu meer effect. ◦Beslissingen qua houding zijn geoptimaliseerd – Sims kunnen nu besluiten of ze gaan zitten of blijven staan. **Beslissingen qua autonomie zijn verbeterd; Sims kunnen nu sneller beslissen wat ze hierna willen doen. **Aantrekkingswaarden zijn geoptimaliseerd. *Er zijn verbeteringen qua hoeveelheid geheugen tijdens het spelen doorgevoerd. ◦Het geheugengebruik is de voornaamste oorzaak van softwarecrashes. *We hebben een grote prestatiepiek aangepakt die werd veroorzaakt als je de muis boven het zwembad en de zwembadrand plaatste. *We hebben de prestatie verbeterd van het gedeelte 'Screenshots bekijken' in de herinneringeninterface. ◦Gebruikers zullen nu geen lange wachttijden ervaren als ze dit scherm laden. *We hebben verschillende verbeteringen aangebracht in de visuele creatie van de stamboom als deze wordt geopend om te bekijken. *We hebben een prestatieprobleem opgelost dat resulteerde in het maken van te veel unieke Sims doordat een eerder gemaakte Sim te lang aan de lijst 'Mij niet gebruiken' werd toegevoegd. We hebben de 'Mij niet gebruiken' lijst verkort. *Er zijn verbeteringen aangebracht in de opslagtijd waardoor dingen sneller opgeslagen kunnen worden en reistijden kunnen worden verkort. Problemen Naast alle nieuwe content, onderdelen en prestatieverbeteringen hebben we ook een paar problemen opgelost. Bouwen (algemeen) *Als je twee blokken naast elkaar zet en dan een kolom op de gedeelde muur tussen die twee blokken zet, en voor opengewerkt kiest waardoor de kolommen worden verborgen, en een van de blokken verwijdert, zijn de kolommen die zijn achtergebleven nog steeds zichtbaar. Dit is nog niet opgelost. *Trappen kunnen nu parallel aan dubbele deuren worden geplaatst, zonder dat de plaatsing van dubbele deuren wordt overschreven. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat ervoor zorgde dat voorwerpen stil bleven staan terwijl het voorwerp werd rondgedraaid. *We hebben een probleem aangepakt dat optrad als je een lamp verwijderde en die verwijdering dan ongedaan maakte, de mogelijkheid om die lamp aan te zetten voor altijd verloren ging. *Aanrechten die diagonaal worden geplaatst, worden nu op de juiste manier weergegeven in plaats van een gat over te laten. *Het plaatsen van voorwerpen op een dak overschrijft niet langer voorwerpen in de ruimte daaronder. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat aanpassingen aan de dakrand opnieuw ongedaan maakte nadat je het gereedschap 'Volledig huis verplaatsen' had gebruikt om het huis te draaien. *Brievenbussen kunnen nu van een locatiekavel worden verwijderd, of via de catalogus opnieuw toe worden gevoegd. *De visuele muurinstellingen respecteren nu de creatie en verwijdering van muren met een gat in het midden. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat optrad wanneer muren vlak bij zwembadranden werden geplaatst waardoor er soms rare routes ontstonden en er geen voorwerpen zoals spiegels of schilderijen op de muren konden worden geplaatst. *Trappen worden nu met het ondersteunende blok verplaatst als je het gereedschap 'Volledig huis verplaatsen' gebruikt. *We hebben een z-conflict opgelost dat optrad wanneer friezen van verschillende kleuren elkaar overlapten. *Het delen van een heleboel ruimtes vol knutselspullen (drankjes, houtbewerkingsvoorwerpen of gelijksoortig) met de galerie en planten die door spelers zijn geplant, verwijdert niet langer de gemaakte voorwerpen en planten. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat ervoor zorgde dat alle stoelen aan de rand van een zwembad tijdelijk ongeldig werden als je Bouwen opende en afsloot waardoor Sims werden gereset als ze op weg waren naar het zwembad. *Hekken die binnen een blok zijn omheind en gebouwd met het muurgereedschap zouden niet langer onjuist verlicht moeten worden. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat optrad wanneer het tekenen van een muur naast een trap ongedaan werd gemaakt, waardoor er gaten naast de trap ontstonden. *Het ratelslangsap is blijkbaar niet plat. Plassen van dit sap die op deze kavel werden geplaatst, versperden de toegang. We hebben dit probleem opgelost. Content *De vuilnisplant verandert tijdens de groeicyclus niet langer van aardesoort. *Sims kunnen nu vissen op alle genoemde visstekken in de buurt van het Willow Creek Archief.•We hebben een aantal visstekken verbeterd om voor meer afwisseling in zeldzaamheid te zorgen. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij schilderijen er op sommige grafische kaarten verlicht uitzagen. Gameplay *Sims hebben een handigheid die per game wordt ingesteld, yep, was voor mij ook een verrassing. We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de Sim die met de galerie werd gedeeld de informatie kon verliezen die de Sim vertelde of deze linkshandig of rechtshandig was. *School telt niet langer als een carrière als een Sim probeert om het stinkend rijk-doel te bereiken. *Sims zullen vanaf nu de juiste route afleggen als meerdere maakacties in de wacht worden gezet op de houtbewerkingsbank. *Er is nu een gedachtenwolkje dat je laat weten dat je je baby te veel eten geeft als je je baby te veel eten geeft. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat Bouwen uitschakelde wanneer je reizen in de wacht zetten en die reisactie dan in het kaartscherm annuleerde. *Je kunt nu naar Creëer-een-Sim gaan en de naam van een van je Sims veranderen. *Sims praten niet langer met de dode ruimte die voorheen werd bezet door een reizende Sim. *We hebben een geluidsprobleem verholpen dat op kon treden als je online opnieuw verbinding probeerde te maken waardoor de achtergrondmuziek dubbel werd afgespeeld. *Voorwerpen vervagen niet langer in de cameramanstand (oftewel als je de camera gebruikt via TAB) *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voorkwam dat de juiste prijs werd weergegeven als je een stapel voorwerpen probeerde te verkopen via de Sim-inventaris. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voortkwam dat ultrasnelheid werd toegepast als de schoonmaker de kavel had verlaten. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat op kon treden wanneer een huishouden werd opgesplitst via 'Werelden beheren'. De relaties van de Sims in het huishouden werden niet op de juiste manier onderhouden en ouders werden niet op de juiste manier onthouden in het relatiepaneel van hun kind. *Baby's hebben niet langer een onbekende eigenschap in hun relatiepaneel. *Je kunt nu tieners bewerken in Creëer-een-Sim als zij de enige leden van een huishouden zijn. *Verdoofde Sims doen nu energie op terwijl ze slapen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij eten in een magnetron lag te bederven en verhinderde dat een Sim de magnetron kon schoonmaken of gebruiken. In sommige gevallen verhinderde het Sims ook om de vieze vaat ergens anders op de kavel af te wassen. *Sims kunnen niet langer outfits aanpassen bij een spiegel die boven een zwembad is geplaatst. *Sims kunnen nu voedsel eten dat in de huishoudinventaris werd geplaatst via een verhuizing zodra dat voedsel op de kavel werd vervangen. **Dus in de echte wereld zou dat er zo uitzien… ik heb een ovenschotel gemaakt en hem op het aanrecht laten staan. En toen ben ik verhuisd en heb ik al mijn eigendommen achtergelaten voor de nieuwe bewoners. De nieuwe familie die er komt te wonen, vindt de ovenschotel. En nu... kunnen ze die opeten. Dat is gewoon… bah. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat op zou kunnen treden wanneer er verschillende voorwerpen (huishouden, kavel of ruimte) naar Mijn bibliotheek werden gedownload waardoor de ID van de voorwerpen met elkaar conflicteerden en de voorwerpen uiteindelijk niet geplaatst konden worden. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij de Sim een boek op de grond legde terwijl deze aan een bureau zat en daardoor door het bureau heen moest reiken om het boek weer op te pakken. *Zwemmen in het zwembad verwijdert nu de verschroeide toestand van een verschroeide Sim nadat die door brand verschroeid is geraakt. *Sims lopen niet langer over het water als ze vlak bij de rand van het water zitten en de opdracht krijgen om te zwemmen. *Sims kunnen er nu voor kiezen bedorven voedsel in hun inventaris schoon te maken terwijl ze zwemmen. Ze ruimen het bedorven voedsel niet vanuit het zwembad op, ze stappen uit het zwembad om het voedsel op te ruimen. *Er zijn verschillende problemen met het valideren van het gebruik van voorwerpen opgelost die op zouden kunnen treden als je een bed wilt gebruiken tijdens het zwemmen waardoor er niet de juiste route wordt afgelegd *Tieners verliezen niet langer spiermassatussen de leeftijd van tiener en jong volwassene… maar geen zorgen tieners, jullie hebben ruim de tijd om die spiermassa later nog kwijt te raken. *Sims die weeën kregen terwijl ze op het vakantiekavel waren en naar huis gingen, bleven constant weeën houden. Nu kunnen ze gewoon bevallen wanneer ze willen. *Blijkbaar werd de brandwerende coating die op baby's na de geboorte werd aangebracht door de wiegjes geabsorbeerd waardoor de wiegjes niet meer in brand konden vliegen, of er nou wel of geen baby in lag. Wegens een licentieovereenkomst met het Baby Brandt Niet Brandbeschermingssysteem zijn we juridisch niet gemachtigd om dit niveau van beveiliging te handhaven als de baby niet langer in het wiegje ligt en daarom kunnen de wiegjes nu in brand vliegen en door een brandend inferno compleet worden verwoest. *Het doel 'Een bar en twee barkrukken bezitten' voor het meestermixoloog-doel controleert nu eerst of je wel een bar hebt. *We hebben een probleem met de geluidfocus verholpen. Als deze wordt aangevinkt zal het spelgeluid echt uit worden geschakeld wanneer de game wordt geminimaliseerd in plaats van heel, heel stil te worden. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor het betalen van rekeningen instabiel werd als de speler meerdere rekeningen om te betalen in de wacht zette. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de gemoedstoestand 'rouwen' bleef hangen wat resulteerde in een onnodig lange verdrietige periode dat de dood kon veroorzaken waardoor andere Sims de gemoedstoestand 'rouwen' kregen, waardoor … nou ja, ik denk dat je het plaatje wel begrijpt. *Als kinderen de opdracht krijgen vormen te tekenen aan de knutseltafel hoeven ze niet langer te staan, zitten, staan en opnieuw te zitten voordat ze de actie kunnen uitvoeren. *Je kunt nu de Griezelig en Feestdagen Muur Speaker weer aanzetten nadat je ze uit hebt gezet. *We hebben de actie eten vs. nietsdoen keuze voor Sims aangepast zodat ze zwaarder wegen als ze eten dan eerder. *Sims geloven niet langer dat toiletten hun plezierbehoefte verhogen waardoor ze extreem veel gebruik van het toilet gingen maken als dit de enige 'plezierige' activiteit op de kavel was. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor een Sim die aan het werk behoorde te zijn thuis opdook, maar zich gedroeg alsof hij of zij op het werk was. *Als je tijdens het spelen je opgeslagen spel verwijdert, word je niet langer teruggeleid naar het hoofdmenu. *De optie 'Nieuw huishouden maken om te verhuizen' is niet langer beschikbaar in Granite Falls. Interface *Als je de muis boven opties houdt, zijn ze nu makkelijker te lezen. *Pogingen om te reageren op het materiaal van een gebruiker die jou heeft geblokkeerd, worden nu kenbaar gemaakt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met de cursor in Bouwen waardoor er niet op de juiste manier werd bijgewerkt als je op verschillende voorwerpen in de catalogus klikte. *Het veranderen van de relatie van Sims in Creëer-een-Sim die dezelfde achternaam hebben, verwijdert niet langer hun achternaam. *Meldingen melden niet langer een Sim van een andere leeftijd dan de Sim die het jeugddrankje dronk. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat op kon treden wanneer je live een voorwerp versleept (je muis staat hierbij uit) en je dat voorwerp over de optie Verkopen sleept in de Sim-inventaris en dan meerdere keren op verkopen klikt (waarbij je op de muisknop moet klikken waardoor je de muis weer activeert) de verkoopbevestiging voor iedere gemaakte klik verschijnt. *Het veranderen van de leeftijd of het geslacht in Creëer-een-Sim terwijl je een outfitcategorie anders dan Alledaags bekijkt, reset de alledaagse outfit niet langer naar een willekeurige outfit. *Om verdere verwarring te voorkomen, worden alle toekomstige referenties naar 'Hierheen gaan vanaf nu veranderd in 'Hierheen zwemmen' voor alle aan zwemmen gerelateerde acties. *Het maken van een flirterig beeld op de houtbewerkingsbank zal je nu informeren dat het een flirterig beeld is als je de muis erboven houdt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij het klikken op de dimmer, in plaats van het verslepen van de schakelaar, de lichten niet dimde. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij lange namen werden afgebroken in het DNA-paneel in Creëer-een-Sim. *We hebben een probleem verholpen in de galerie waarbij de filters 'Aangepast materiaal weergeven' en 'Materiaal dat je niet bezit' niet weer werden gegeven als online toegang was uitgeschakeld. *Het spammen van 'Naar werk gaan' zorgt niet langer voor een eindeloze wachtrij. *Het plaatsen van een ruimte uit de galerie terwijl de voorwerpen die erin staan niet van jou zijn, activeren nu een bericht voor het activeren van materiaal dat niet van jou is. *Mac-probleem Je kunt nu de linker en rechter commandoknoppen gebruiken als je de camerahoek wilt veranderen. Zoals altijd hebben we de grootste bewondering voor de Sims-community. Bedankt voor je tijd en feedback! SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4